Kissing Booth
by piggybufallo
Summary: Mamori and Suzuna being asked to work on Deimon Kissing Booth,and they agreed.But who come to Mamori's booth is surprising,and Mamori thinks this is the time.


_This is my first time writing fiction story. I see so many fiction story about Hirumamo,and I thinks maybe I can try make one. So,this is it. Enjoy!_

Disclaimer : I don't own Eyeshield 21

Today is Deimon School Festival. Every part of the school has been changed into stands, stages, and many more. Balloons and food shops is everywhere. Other school's students also invited to this festival.

Deimon Devil Bats team members, all of them, also come to the festival. Now all of them standing in the line in front of Darts stand, waiting for their chance to playing. Hiruma ordered them to come to the Darts stand and play, and if not Hiruma will shoot all of them with his gun. Nobody wants against him, because he's already shooting them with his gun.

"Why you must use your gun, Hiruma-kun? They can be hurt! You can ask them without guns!" said Mamori angry to that demonic captain.

"Yeah! I can ask them fucking politely, and they will fucking not do it, fucking manager!" said Hiruma.

"Argh, I don't like darts!" grumbled Monta, but suddenly Jumonji closed Monta's mouth with his hand. "Ssssh! Do you want Hiruma kill you?" whisper Jumonji. Monta shake his head.

Mamori take a deep breath. Hiruma don't order her to play darts too, but she wants to play with the team members. So, she's in the line too.

"Every festival, if there was a darts stand, he always asks you all to play darts. But he's not!" grumbled Mamori.

"It's fine, Mamori-neesan. I'm okay with darts." said Sena.

"Yeah, darts is fun!" said Suzuna.

After a few minutes later, they got their chance to play. Whenever one of darts is not hit the target, Hiruma will start shooting his gun to the guy who doesn't hit the target. Until now, Monta and Togano already feel Hiruma's shot. After all of them already played, Hiruma suddenly disappeared.

"Now where is he?" ask Kuroki.

"I don't know. Maybe now we're free?" said Kurita.

"I think so. Okay, we want to go to fishing stands now. See you all later!" said Ha-Ha brothers.

"See you!" answer all of team members, then Jumonji, Kuroki, and Togano left.

Suddenly, Ayaka, Mamori's friend appeared.

"Mamori! Can you help me?" said Ayaka.

"What's up, Ayaka?"Ask Mamori.

"Can you help us in kissing stand?"

All of them shocked except Ayaka.

"KISSING STAND?!" all of them shouted.

Mamori looks thinking. "I...I don't think I..."

"Please, Mamori? Help us, please?"Ask Ayaka again.

"Mmm..."

"Please?"

"Mmm, but let me stop it whenever I want, okay?"Said Mamori. Again,all team members shocked.

Ayaka scream happily. "Okay! And you, do you want to help us too?" ask Ayaka to Suzuna.

Suzuna looks surprised. Then,she smiles. "Well,I want to try! It's okay!"answer Suzuna.

"Yeah!Okay,come on,girls!"said Ayaka,then go to the kissing stands. Mamori and Suzuna waves to the boys,then go.

Deimon Devil Bats team members still stayed in their place.

"I WANT TO GO TO THE KISSING STAND!I want to get Mamori-san kiss!"said Monta,"come on,Sena!"

Sena looks surprised. "M..me?But why don't the others…"

But Monta already take Sena to the kissing stand. The others then follow them.

But,nobody knows where is the kissing stand.

"Anybody knows where is the kissing stand?I don't know!"said Monta. Everyone don't know.

"Maybe we can ask people.."said Musashi. But somebody cut his sentences.

"AH-HA-HA!No,monsieur,you don't need to ask people,just ask me!"said Taki,spinning with his leg up.

"You really know the place?" ask Sena.

"Yeah I did! Come on, follow me!" said Taki. Because they think they don't have any options, they follow Taki, forgot that Taki is so stupid in directions.

In the kissing stand,Mamori and Suzuna get ready on their place. Mamori and Suzuna is in different booth. Every booth have a doors,so no one can see it.

"Okay,Mamori,I'll tell you about the rules. They will go in the booth with a girl that they want. Your name and that roller-skate girl's name already written outside the booth."said Ayaka.

"Suzuna,her name is Suzuna."

"Oh yeah,Suzuna. And,the time limit is 5 seconds,it's for one tickets. Before kissing them, ask for the tickets,okay? The real tickets have our stamp,and the fake is not,so watch it." said Ayaka. Mamori nodded. "I don't understand why a kissing stand is allowed in here.." said Mamori. Ayaka laughed. "Okay, good luck, Mamori!" said Ayaka, then go to Suzuna's booth to tell her about the rules.

Mamori sit at the loveseat which putted in the booth. She playing her fingers. Now she thinking, why she agreed to working in this kissing booth?

Then Mamori remembered the answer. And she shake her head when remembered it. The answer is so ridiculous.

She's wanted that guy come to her booth and kisses her. Then,she can kiss him too. She has waiting for a chance to kiss him, but she never get the chance. That guy always doing anything. When there's only him and her, suddenly Mamori lose her brave. So,she thinks,maybe with working in this kissing stand,he maybe come to this stand,get in to her booth and kiss her.

_It's a big no!He's not kinds of guy like that, no way he'll come here, _think Mamori.

_But there's still a chance, maybe he'll come, _think Mamori again.

"OKAY, EVERYONE! NOW, I ANNOUNCED, THE KISSING STAND IS OPEN!" said Ayaka with a microphone. Everybody outside looks so excited.

Mamori get herself prepared. Get ready.

Outside her booth is so noisy. Boy's voices. All of them looks excited,and many.

"I can't wait to kiss Mamori!" said someone of them.

"Yeah! I have waiting for this chance for a long time!"said another one.

"I already bought more than one tickets,you know. I can't waste this chance."said another one.

"Why so many boys out there?" grumbled Mamori, shake her head.

Mamori try to sit in a comfortable position, then inhale and exhale. Now she's ready. She's waiting for her first client. People outside is started to silent.

Nobody comes in.

_Maybe all of them are nervous,_think Mamori. Then she wait again.

One minute. Nobody come in.

Two minutes.

Three minutes.

Mamori don't believes it. NOBODY COME TO HER BOOTH AND WANT TO KISS HER?

Mamori try to see what happened outside. So crowded. But why no one come in?

It's already 4 minutes and no one come in.

_Where are those boys? I'm sure I heard all sentences that they said!_ Thinks Mamori.

Still, no one comes in.

Mamori groaned,then stand up. She go to mini refrigerator in behind,taking some drinks. Ayaka says there's some drinks in there.

When she open the refrigerator,somebody opens the door.

Quickly, Mamori stared at the person who opens the door. Her first client!

The booth is pretty dark, so she can't see who her first client is. He looking around the booth then finds Mamori.

Mamori walk to her loveseat quickly and sit in there. She drinks her juice a bit, and then put the bottle on the floor.

"Tickets, please?"Ask Mamori.

The guy gives Mamori his tickets. Two tickets.

Mamori raised her eyebrows."Okay, now where you want to do it?" ask Mamori.

The guy walks closer, and when sees his face, Mamori totally shocked.

That guy, with a grin on his face, is laughing. "Ke ke ke ke, you're a naughty girl, don't you, fucking manager? Working in the kissing booth? Do you do it because until now nobody wants to kiss you?"

Mamori still shocked. She doesn't understand!

"H-Hiruma-kun!"said Mamori,"why you come here?!"

Hiruma sit on the love seat, then puts his gun beside him. "I want to. Now,will you start it now,fucking manager?"

Mamori gulped.

Hiruma,staring at her,waiting.

"How about another boys that waiting outside?" ask Mamori .She swear there's boy already in the first line, and that boy is not Hiruma.

Hiruma grinned again. "I do something to all those fucking maggots."

Mamori nodded and gulped again.

Both of them silent for a while.

"Should I do it first?"ask Mamori.

Hiruma raise his eyebrows.

Mamori exhales. _Hiruma must be doing this for his black notebooks,so he can blackmail her more. I think so. If not that,then for what reason?_

Mamori exhales again,then moving her face closer to Hiruma. Hiruma just stayed,not moving any inchies.

Mamori's lips just few inchies from Hiruma's,when Hiruma grabs her head and pull her until her lips press his. Then Hiruma kiss her.

Mamori shocked. Hiruma's kiss is passionately. Mamori kiss Hiruma back,slowly.

Hiruma is the guy who Mamori waits. Hiruma is the guy who Mamori wants to come to her booth and kisses her. And now he's really came,and kiss her like this.

Actually,she don't know why she want Hiruma suddenly when Ayaka offer her. Maybe because she tired waiting to long?

Hiruma's tongue get in Mamori's mouth,and moving around her lips. Its touched her tongue for a second,than moving around her lips again.

Mamori loses her self-control. She can't control it anymore.

Mamori grabs some Hiruma's hair,makes Hiruma open his eyes. Mamori can feels Hiruma's smile between their kiss,then kiss him again,passionately.

Hiruma kiss Mamori again,more passionately. Actually,Mamori feels so happy right now.

But,suddenly,Hiruma pull his lips.

Mamori looks surprised. Why he stopped?

_Oh yeah,two tickets. This is already more than 10 seconds,_thinks Mamori.

Mamori,quickly back to her 'sit position'. She can't lie,she must be blushing right now.

"O-Okay,then. See you,thanks for visiting our sta.."

"Who said I fucking finished yet?"said Hiruma,cuts Mamori's sentences.

Mamori surprised. "But,you only have two tickets.."

"Who said I only have two fucking tickets?" said Hiruma again. Then, he showing something that makes Mamori more surprised again.

Almost 60 tickets,Hiruma get it out from nowhere,then he put it on the floor.

"Lots of boys go to that fucking roller skate girl too,even that fucking shrimp. That fucking shrimp,with the fucking monkey,fucking fatty and all of them came late, I think that fucking idiot messing up again. "said Hiruma.

"Sena, go to Suzuna's?" ask Mamori. Hiruma nodded.

Mamori laughing, then take the tickets. She looks on those tickets one by one. Many of them fake.

"Well,there's some of this tickets fake ,and I already counting for the real tickets, you got 30 tickets. And, yeah, all of this tickets,you steal it from other boys?"ask Mamori. Hiruma don't answer.

Mamori knows the answer. Yeah, he must be. He must be blackmailing with those boys to get this tickets. His tickets must be just two that he already used at the first time.

"Get all of them back. Give these tickets back to them." said Mamori.

Hiruma looks not like that idea. "What the hell are you saying, fucking manager?"

"You steal it. These 60 tickets. Get it back to the owner. I don't want to give my kiss to people who don't belong to it."

Hiruma groaned. "You will regret your decision, fucking manager. I've do it so I can be the first and the last,but you fucking reject it." Said Hiruma, then go to the door and opened it. The entire owner of the tickets looks so grateful when their tickets get back to them.

Hiruma grumbled, and then start walking out of the booth. But Mamori holds him.

"Guys, just wait for a minute, okay?" Said Mamori, then pull Hiruma back inside the booth.

"Fucking manager, what are you do..."

Hiruma's lips already stopped by Mamori's. They still were kissing until Mamori already lying on the floor and Hiruma above her.

"I've spent all of my fucking tickets,why you doing this?"ask Hiruma.

"For you, it's free. Anytime, anywhere. Don't worry about the tickets." said Mamori, smiled.

Hiruma grinned. "That's what I want." said Hiruma, then kiss Mamori again.

OUTSIDE

"Look! Mamori-san's line is so long! So many boys who want to kiss her!" said Monta. He's tired standing for a long time,waiting for his chance to kiss Mamori.

Sena nodded. "But, I think the guy inside Mamori-neesan 's booth now is taking so long time. How many tickets he bought?"

"You spent a lot time in Suzuna's booth too, Sena." Tease Jumonji. Sena blushing.

Suddenly Suzuna came out from her booth. Then, she looks at Mamori's booth.

"Did that guy still in there?" ask Suzuna surprised. All of them nodded.

Suzuna smiled. "I exactly know who is that guy. I can hear it from my booth." said Suzuna, laughing.

"Who?" ask Deimon Devil Bats member together.

Suzuna laugh again, and then turn back to her booth. Suzuna smiled again and says, "YA-HA!"

-please review it,thank you so much for reading! Hope you like it, sorry for mistakes in grammar -


End file.
